


Found Family Dynamics

by CyberSearcher



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret's trying, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Genderfluid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, memory boy, they really are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: After everything, all the war and gunpowder, at least Eret has his castle. A massive landmark that's remained - mostly - untouched by greifing. It does take some time getting used to the new company.A collection of loosely related oneshots where Eret tries to makeup for sleeping through Fundy's adoption. Continuation of my little ' Eret decides to pseudo-adopt Ranboo' mixed with my 'Oracle Eret' headcannon/AU.
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rings tiny bell* I've got a tumblr if you guys are interested, @cyber-searcherao3. I've got more ideas if you want & I occasionally post 'em.

L’manbeurg was gone, but at least Eret still had his castle. 

It didn’t make sleep come any easier to her, though. She spent a few days after the fact grinding away for extra obsidian and digging out space for a bunker under her throne room. Once she finally came back up, dirt was clinging to her hair and everything felt sticky with dust. 

He suddenly remembered that Ranboo was still technically living with him when he heard a shocked sound as he climbed back up his makeshift stairs. 

The enderman hybrid had his suit tied around his waist, a shovel in his off hand that he suddenly dropped when she climbed back up. 

“Ah! I forgot you were down there.” Ranboo whipped down his clawed hands over an untucked shirt. “ I just noticed you were working on something and figured you’d want help moving all this dirt.” 

“Oh, thanks for that. Think you can move it to the gardens? A creeper fell down there and I need to fill in the holes.” They asked. 

“Got it, yea, I can remember that.” 

Eret didn’t think much of it and shuffled through his chests for more coal and sticks for torches. He was thankful for the dedicated help and figured that Ranboo wouldn’t be keen on leaving the castle anytime soon. Granted, it was practically a coin flip whether or not the others would hold a grudge against Ranboo for his whole _‘choose people’_ speech.

They turned and glanced at the enderman hybrid out of the corner of their eye. Ranboo’s tail was swishing as he gathered the dirt into rucksacks and ran back and forth to the gardens. He noticed their staring sooner than they hoped and both pretended that it didn’t happen. 

Following his last though, Eret closed his eyes and focused on Ranboo’s future. Static buzzed in his ears and the faint smell of sulphur itched his nose. His eyes flashed as a week's worth of a dozen different outcomes ran through his mind. There was a broken sound like a shattered disc playing and discordant murmuring, then all of a sudden Eret was shocked back into the present. 

She gave a hard shudder, pulling a hand through her hair. She tried to find Ranboo again, but the hybrid was gone from view. 

A bad taste lingered in their mouth as they tried to drown it with work. It took them a moment to realize that their nose was bleeding and frowned as their fingers came back red from wiping his nose. 

“That’s new.” He murmured. 

The vault was looking big enough and judging by the waking monster in their stomach, it must’ve been late in the afternoon. As he climbed up into the throne room, he was surprised to still see a sizable amount of dirt still pilled across the floor. Looking into the gardens, only some of the creeper holes had been filled, the rest of the dirt left to lie uselessly. 

She wondered why the hybrid had left his work unfinished, but choked it up to getting distracted or simply not wanting to do it and left to get some food. 

There were furnaces scattered all over the place, but there was one room they spent the most time cooking and that was their unfurnished dining room. Though when they saw the used utensils and smelled the lingering scent of cooked meats, they had a clue where Ranboo had gone. A ladder and trapdoor led up to the walls where Eret would sometimes watch the sunsets. 

Ranboo sat on one of the parapets, clawed feet dangling over the edge as he stared off into seemingly nothing. There was a small quill tucked behind his white, pointed ear and Eret wondered what it was for. 

“The gardens are still a mess, man.” He commented. 

The hybrid jumped - _were those particles?_ \- and swung back onto his feet. “Garden? Sorry, I can go there if you want to be here by yourself.” 

“What? No, that’s not what I’m talking about.” She squirted. “The creeper holes? You said you wanted to help fill them out.” 

There was a red, leather bound book in Ranboo’s hands that he glanced to as panic flashed over his face. 

“Right. Sorry, right, I can… I can do that.” 

He leaves with a noticeable hunch, nearly curving into an arch as he leaves Eret’s sight. It’s an almost comical sight, given that Ranboo is still at least a full head taller than they are. For a moment, a pang of pity fills their stomach. But they don’t stop the hybrid.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed and if Eret rarely left his castle, he blamed it on overworking himself or organizing chests. He couldn’t use that last one for much longer, though. He started to realize that things were getting more and more organized each time he opened something and couldn’t bring himself to just dump his trash into the neat order. 

It started in her main towers, where she brewed potions and watched the Prime Path. Then it moved into his storage, then the miscellaneous chests scattered around her castle. It took some getting used to, but soon she and Ranboo had fallen into this odd, silent agreement. 

The mundanity was only broken the one time they forgot something actually important. 

“Shit, shit, I knew I put it somewhere here.” He ran around his bedroom, pulling up cushions and tossing bedsheets. 

She paced around the room, tugging her hair and checking that the door was closed. Her eyes cast an irritated flicker across the stones, the only light in the closed curtained room. Eret knelt down and stuck her hand underneath the bed, hoping to find her glasses but catching only dust mites and lint.

It wasn’t a massive, world shattering problem. No one ever visited the castle unless they were stealing supplies - granted, they couldn’t judge - or threatening their rule as monarch. And nowadays, everyone was hidden in their own nook of the world. Doing what they wanted by themselves, preparing for whatever disaster would come next. 

He leaned against his bed and rubbed his eyes, glitched patches of alternate futures flashing through his mind. 

_Tommy drowing. Tubbo jumping. Both impaled and carved to bloody chunks. Another explosion, another explosion, gunpowder, red and more smoke and more smoke and -_

“Eret?” 

The visions didn’t stop, but the solidity of an outside voice helped to shake off the worst images. She knew that Ranboo was at his door and managed to push herself up. 

“Yea?” They said, not bothering to open the door. 

“Um. Are you alright? I can leave if you want, if - I found your glasses and I know they’re important but if you’re busy I can just leave them by the door and go.” 

There was some sort of joke to be made about the forgetful hybrid finding his lost glasses. He gave a dull laugh. “Just leave ‘em, I’ll get them in a bit.” 

Once the soft-sounding footsteps left, she cracked open the door, felt for the glasses and quickly pulled them back. There were smears of flour across the lens and she suddenly remembered that she’d set them down in the kitchens while trying to make a pie. 

They polised the lens and soon remembered that it’d be done baking. Climbing back down and around the neat corridors, they stopped by the half open door when they heard humming come from the other side. 

Ranboo was tapping a song - melohi, Eret guessed - with a wooden spoon stained orange with pumpkin spice. There was another pie, his pie, already on the counter. But the crust was split open and the filling bubbling up like crispy magma. He groaned softly at the messy pastry, trying to understand what went wrong while berating himself for not foreseeing this outcome.

Soon enough, there was a soft _’ding’_ and Ranboo was leaning down to pull the pie free from the oven. She wouldn’t believe it if she wasn’t staring right at the boy as he pulled the metal pie tray out with his bare hands. 

They didn’t have time to verbalize their shock as Ranboo suddenly stiffened and noticed his gaze. “Hey, sorry about your last pie. I think I did this right.” 

The hybrid set it on the counter and began searching for utensils. “Do you have, like, multiple kitchens or something? There’s nothing but cobwebs back here.” 

“Closest cupboard to the sink.” Eret gestured. “And I don’t. Never really needed that many plates.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Ranboo mused.  
The boy pointedly set up one plate and fork on the short table, cutting out a thick slice for the man. The rich smell of spices and flaking crust filled the little room. It felt too domestic for Eret’s taste. 

“Don’t you wanna make your own house? You’ve cleaned just about every crack of this place and then some.” He finally asked.

Ranboo paused, then set the rest of the pie down on the table. He cut his own slice from Eret’s messed up pie and twiddled with his fork. 

“Not really.” He confessed. “It’s - this place is nice, feels safe. Like my panic room, but bigger and not as lonely. But I guess it’s your panic room too. So I get if you want me to leave soon. I can do that.” 

Eret wasn’t entirely sure what Ranboo was referring to and there was another question still lingering in her mind. “How did you remember how to bake this? I thought you forgot things unless they were really emotional or something.”

“Not always, but in this case, I wrote it down,” The hybrid pulled out the book Eret kept seeing, holding it close to his chest, “Niki taught it to me when I first came here. The filling used to be berry. I think she made it for Fundy, but I’m not sure.” 

Just the mention of his former allies made Eret’s heart squeeze against his will. 

“You wouldn’t rather go back to them? I promise I won’t be mad.” They offered. 

Ranboo’s ear twitched and his fingers squeezed his fork. “No, no, I like it here. It’s safe.” 

Curiosity tugged at his mind, wondering why the boy would rather stay with the distant monarch rather than the soft-hearted Niachu. Then he remembered the agitation writ across her face in gunpowder and festering rage. He caught glances of her during Doomsday, saluting a burning tree with a flint and steel in her hands. 

There was a future where she visited Tommy in exile, where she hid him away and helped Tubbo with his presidency. In that future, Ranboo was with her and both he, Tubbo and Fundy were tinkering with some redstone machine.

There was a future where she went to Schatt with an enchanted netherite sword, grinded for in the long hours of night. There was a future where both of them were dead for good and the stench of gunpowder didn’t come to fill the air like poison. 

He took a small bite of the pie and held back his tears. 

“You can stay as long as you want.” She promised. “Thanks for the food.”  
Few words were passed as the two finished both pies.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed, a little less lonely and grindy. Eret finished their false bunker and with Ranboo’s help, they both finished setting up the redstone for the secret entrance and the bunker proper. Gathering all the obsidian was a pain, but it was faster now that he had an extra pair of hands. 

Nothing exploded within the week, a true miracle in Eret’s eyes. Though her visions still reminded her of all the plethora of ways things could go wrong, she could ignore the worst for now. The only one that peaked her interest were the ones where he could see Ranboo. She couldn’t really _‘see’_ him, but he caught flashes in a familiar shape through the ambient buzz of static. 

Oddly, most of them revolved around dirt and grass. They thought nothing of it until she was shearing her sheep. 

Scratching behind the ears of one, they knew that Ranboo would be passing through and wondered what his visions would amount to. He assumed that the boy would just have pieces of turf stuck to his suit from working in the garden - he knew what Ranboo was doing, having visions ruined most surprised. 

Her head tilted as she heard static and turned around on instinct. The hybrid was kneeling off to the side, purple particles flickering off his hands. After a moment, there was a vibration in the air as a chunk of grass floated between his clawed fingers. 

They almost removed their glasses, then rubbed their eyes, thinking this was some sort of stress-induced hallucination. 

“How… are you doing that?” He said slowly. 

Ranboo turned - _’was his eye glowing too? Or was it just sunlight’_ \- and looked down to the purple flecks and floating dirt, then shrugged. 

“Enderman, I guess.” 

She left her sheep's pen and cautiously approached. “Could you always do that?” 

“If I did, I probably forgot until now.” He laughed. “This is pretty weird, huh?” 

The grass bobbed in mid-air as Ranboo scanned the open garden. After a beat, he dropped the clump of dirt across the ground and began to lift a new chunk into his hands. There was a smile on his face and his tail swished against the ground in rhythmic circles. Eret reminded themself not to stare directly as him as they watched. 

“So this confirms you’re part enderman I guess. Can you pick up leaves and glass too?” He was already shuffling through his chests for spare materials. “Hold on, I need to see this.” 

“I haven’t tried, but probably?” Ranboo set down his grass and followed Eret as she guided him to the throne room. 

Inside, they set up glass, ice and some leaves, gesturing for Ranboo to use whatever strange magics he had to pick them up. All three were soon hovering in his hands, perfectly intact as Eret watched with keen eyes. 

“And you’re sure you can’t teleport?” He asked again. 

Ranboo sat with his lanky legs crossed in an odd angle on the floor, playing with the particles fizzling between his claws. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t know. With full enderman, it’s an instinctual thing. For me, I don’t know what would trigger it.” 

Eret slowly thumbed the hilt of her scabbard. “Not even when you were really stressed? That’s how most superpowers are triggered in stories.” 

“Trust me, I would’ve wanted nothing more while you all were calling me a traitor.” 

That sort of power would be ludicrous broken with Eret’s own abilities. They could see that future fold into being; _Raiding secret bases, revenge on George, a definitive reason to be respected as a king as the most powerful person on the server._ No one could hide from him, even Dream’s favor could be returned to him. 

Sulfur burned at his nose. His eyes stung and he rubbed frustratingly at them under his glasses. Ranboo gave a small frown. 

“Are you okay? I can go grab some water.”

“It’s fine. Just a headache, they pass.” She said concisely. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” 

They paused their thoughts for just a moment. In those futures - so much _power_ \- they could just barely see Ranboo’s face. Distorted and defined, with a quiet resignation filling his eyes. Eret shook their head and focused on the boy sitting in front of him now, playing with dirt and leaves. 

His posture was always terrible, hunched over with his arms folded close to his chest. Now, Ranboo’s head was up to his shoulders and his gangly limbs were comfortably sprawled out. There was a twig stuck in his messy hair and Eret tried to ignore the odd impulse to straighten it. 

“Mostly fine.” He shrugged. “I can get the water myself. You want some?” 

The boy suddenly gave him a very flat expression. “After all this time and now you try to poison me?” 

“What? No I - oh. Right, enderman.” She realized. “Wait, how do you keep hydrated then? Or do you just not need to drink water?” 

“I mean, I eat sweet berries. And potatoes have a pretty decent water content too.” He explained. “It doesn’t technically hurt me to just drink water, but it makes my throat all itchy.” 

They expected Ranboo to not have a straight answer, but it still bothered them. As they left for the kitchen, they passed through their garden and were pleasantly surprised to find small bushels of little red berries. They wondered if they were planted and then promptly forgotten by the boy. Grabbing them and a glass for themselves, they added some baked potatoes and carrots to the lunch. 

When Eret returned, Ranboo was still seated on the floor, but one of the sheep had somehow escaped its pen. Now it was nuzzling its fuzzy pink cheek against the boy's face, nearly forcing him to the ground. 

Ranboo shoved a hand over it’s mouth, then broke out into laughter as the sheep plopped itself over his chest. “Off! Please for the love of god, I said off! You’re suffocating me!” 

Eret almost felt bad for not warning him that this would happen. He scratched behind the sheep's horns and smiled. “Pesky girl.” 

“How am I supposed to eat if my arms are stuck under three pounds of wool?” Ranboo whined.   
“Then hope she gets off before you starve.” 

It wouldn’t be too long, but not before the sheep chewed through most of their carrots.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the bunker was finished, Eret had to admit to himself that he was grateful to Ranboo for all his help. Between the obsidian and the redstone key, he knew it would have taken himself almost a month of work. And even then, Eret knew he’d end up stuck inside due to faulty wiring at least twice. 

Nothing was slated to happen in the coming days - the colour red seemed to linger in some of her visions, but blood wasn’t a sight worth concern - so Eret allowed herself to sleep early. 

Then all of a sudden, they shot upright as a stinger pierced their eyes. 

_Red hands, dark room, music, red, swords, red eye -_

“Shut up.” 

_”You’re a traitor.”_

_” - hurt anyone.”_

Eret squeezed his palms over his eyes. Blood from his nose dripped onto the sheets.

_**“You can’t trust - “**_

_“ - didn’t mean -_

_A dark room, red eyes, white hair, green eyes, static, music._

A door suddenly slammed shut and made them jump.

Sweat beaded down her back. Eret threw off her sheets and clenched his mattress, staring down at the floor as she struggled to focus. The material glitched between it and the glossy purple of obsidian. Her night shirt was stained with red smears and clung sticky to her skin. Sleep felt impossibly distant from her. 

Slowly pushing themself up, Eret resolved to grab a glass of water and wander through their garden. The texture of moss below their bare feet and the soft bleating of their sheep helped to remind them of their present. Eret was half sure that there was a spare cot there for that specific reason. 

As he passed down the hall, he found himself pausing near the door to Ranboo’s room. Eret knew it was his because of the dirt stains across the door frame and across the floor. But it was slightly ajar and with a glance, noticed that the bedsheets were empty. 

There was another stab of pain. She groaned and thumped her head against the wall. “Fuck’s sake, just let me get my water.” 

Their visions had mostly faded by the time they were finally in the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he swallowed mouthfuls of cool water and splashed their face. Pushing back their hair, Eret rubbed at the bridge of their nose. It had stopped bleeding and the headache had faded to a tolerable level. 

It was late, but the idea of sleep made him uneasy. Setting down his glass, there were a pair of pie dishes and plates still left in the sink. Soggy pastry floated to the top and Eret could still smell pumpkin. She pushed herself up, thanked the fact she properly lit up his base, and searched for a ladder down to her throne room. 

Reaching into their pockets, they pulled out a clump of pink wool and dropped it into the hopper. Eret leaned back and listened for the muffled sound of pistons. The floor in front of them dropped to a small bed of slime and an obsidian corridor lit with glowstone.

Eret hopped down and followed the hall to their bunker. Even before they came up to the room, they could hear sobbing. 

The bunker wasn’t yet furnished, so it was nothing but an obsidian box. Ranboo was pacing, fingers digging into his arms and his hair falling in tangles over his eyes. There was an odd hissing sound that Eret didn’t recognize for a moment, then suddenly realized it was the boy's tears burning his skin. He also realized that, somehow, the boys skin had turned almost entirely glossy black. Only sparse patches of white were left dotting his cheeks. 

His notebook and quill were tossed across the room. Eret couldn’t help but steal a peek. Though he was confused when all he saw written on a page was a smiley face. 

She knocked on the wall to signal her coming. “Ranboo? What happened?” 

They didn’t expect the boy to shriek something in Ender. 

_“∴⍑𝙹 ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍!”_

“It’s okay, it’s just me.” He held up his hands as he began to walk into the room. “Why are you here?”

 _“∴⍑𝙹 ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍? ᔑᒲ ╎ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ╎リ⊣?”_ Ranboo stuttered. _“!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ʖᒷ ∷ᒷᔑꖎ. ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸?"_

“Uh, shit. You’re stuck speaking enderman, aren’t you?” Eret realized. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re saying. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

She glanced at the journal and did her best to mime handing it to the boy. “Do you want me to get that for you? I know it’s important.” 

Ranboo tilted his head slightly. “⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸?”

Eret took that as a good sign and gently reached for the book. “Did you throw this on purpose?” They asked. 

Ranboo gave a full shudder and Eret nodded. 

“I guess you couldn’t sleep much either. Is that why you’re here?” 

The boy nodded again. Eret crossed to carefully sit in front of him until Ranboo started to shrink back. 

“Okay, I’m staying right here.” 

Ranboo mouthed something too quiet to make out. Eret adjusted her cloak and struggled for something to say. 

“So, I know you sometimes have problems remembering people. Do you know who I am?” 

He gave another nod, then gestured to his dual-coloured eyes. Eret subconsciously raised a hand to brush their glasses. 

“Oh, yea, you’ve seen ‘em before. Guess that answers it.” 

“Y-yo̶u̵'̷r̵e̵ ̵a̵ ̴f̸r̶i̷e̴n̷d̴, ̷r̶i̴g̵h̸t̷?̶”

The monarch could only barely understand what Ranboo said, but it was progress. “I am. I’m a friend.”

“I͕͌s͉̏ ̔͜ĭ̝t̘̅ j̨̔û̳st͗ͅ ̏͜yö̧u͇̕?̩͛” He asked. “ ̘̋T̮̓hą̎t̫̄ ̫̕ma̺͠k̥̓es̲͘ s̮͐ě͕ñ̯s͙̽e͍͡. ̗͞I͈͗ ̡̂r̮̒uȋ̞ne̛͜d̓͟ ̖͞th̨͆e ̞͛r̬̉es̉͟ẗ͉́ ̺͡ơ̖f ̪̅t̹͠hem͔̓,͓͑ ̺͂di̛̯d̠̕n͔̈́'t̳̓ I? Th͈͋ey aḷ͂l̘͊ ha̹te me̖̿.”

Eret shook his head. “I know a thing or two about ruining friendships and trust me, you didn’t. You just wanted everyone to get along.” 

“Ì̗ shoú͍ld̯̉n̠'t ̼͋b̠ȇ̻ bo̜͘the͒͢r̝͞ị̏ng y̲͘ő̠ư͟. I̟̾ ̙͒ca̗͠n'̝͋t b̼̎ȅ̹ t͖̏r̟̽uŝ̘ted.” 

“I admit, you’re complicated.” She tried to think of some way to work her thoughts. Then, to her surprise, she resolved to be honest.

They laid down their glasses and huffed out a breath. “I think it’s part of whatever I am, but I get visions. I’ve seen the futures of almost everyone on the server at some point. But for you, your future is - it’s fuzzy. The best way I can put it is like staring through water. With everyone else, I’m looking at puddles or lakes. With you, I’m staring at an ocean. This probably isn’t helping you. Is it?” 

Ranboo shook his head bitterly, curling further in on himself. “I ruin ͍͔̊̄e̗̕ve̙̟̓̈̃͢r̗̦̕͝ỷ̬t͈̍h̛̩͎͎͗̎î̘̜̪͎̼̍̄͠ņ̣̞̤̝̊̐͊͐͞g.̡̡̫̙̩̊̊̓͘͝D̫̰̺̄̔̽i̲̩͉͊͟͡͡͡d̨̙̹͍̮̔̂͛̈̋n̥͇̍̇’t͓̼͖̪̠̍̾̋̓ ̤͉̻͎́̇͆͂I̩͘?̥̯̒̂”

“I promise you could have done a lot more to ruin things.” Eret scoffed. “Trust me. If anyone's to blame, it’s me. I’m one of the reasons everything’s the way it is now. I betrayed Wilbur and made him snap. If it wasn’t for that, maybe Old L’manbeurg would still be around instead of a crater.” 

Just being inside this box brought back so many memories. He could still hear the pandemonium, the shocked expressions as blood and bodies fell to the floor. 

“You aren’t so bad.” Ranboo whispered. 

Eret looked up. The boy’s skin had returned to an even split of black and white and the staticy accent had left his voice. Ranboo whipped his cheek and shifted his seat. 

“I remember who my friends are, I think. You… and Tubbo. And Techno and Phill, I guess. Mostly because Techno said he had nothing against me. And I think Phill offered to live with him when they blew up L’manbeurg.” 

The monarch couldn’t help but cringe a bit at the idea of the two anarchists taking the kid under his wing. He’d only heard second hand accounts of what Tommy was like after coming back from his exile with his blue cloak and frostbite scars. She had seen more than one future where the child had killed the president in the ruins of the community house. Not to mention his own position as an authority figure placed him on the cutting board. 

They decided not to think of that for now. Eret knew how useless it was dreading over futures that were yet to pass. And this wasn’t about them. 

“If you’d rather - I don’t know what’ll happen if you go with them. Do you want that?” 

Part of Eret wished he could get a small peek into what the boy would decide. The only clear expression he could read off his voice was indecision and pure anxiety. 

“For now, I’d like to stay here.” Ranboo said. “Here, in the castle, and here for the rest of the night. In the box, I mean. It’s - I feel safer here. Can you stay? Usually I’d have my pets but I don’t wanna leave.”

“Sure. You wanna talk about your nightmare?” Eret proposed. 

He considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “Not really. I’m just tired now.” 

“Okay, I’ll stay.” 

Eret leaned against the wall with Ranboo and quietly unpinned her cloak. She folded over both their legs and closed her eyes. Just before it happened, Eret cracked an eye open to see Ranboo lean against his shoulder as he fell asleep.


End file.
